The Answers are at Sea
by LongLostLove
Summary: It is finshed! I got 6 chapters and now it's done! I hope you are happy with the ending! :) Thanks!! :)
1. Chapter 1

Walker, Texas Ranger: The Answers are at Sea  
  
"Walker," Trivette said after hangin up the phone one Thursday midday.  
  
Walker walked over beside Trivette's desk and asked, "What is it Trivette?"  
  
"Ever hear of the Starlight Cruise line?" Trivette asked.  
  
Walker thought for a moment and then said, "Yeah, they sell cruises in the Golf of Mexico, right? Isn't that suppose to be the largest cruise line in all of Texas?"  
  
"Almost." Repiled Trivette, "There is another cruise line called Sunshine Texas. Starlight's biggest rival. They've been competing for costumers since day one."   
  
Walker acknowleged.   
  
"Anyway, I just got a call saying that ever since about 6 months ago Starlight's buyers started going down while Sunshine Texas's went up." Trivette started to explain.  
  
"So Starlight was losing costumers to Sunshine Texas." Walker repeated what Trivette had explained, "Then what happened?"  
  
"Well," Trivette went on, "Lately some strange things have been going on on Sunhine's ships."  
  
"Strange things?" Walker asked, "Like what?"  
  
"3 months ago one of Sunshine's ships was disbled by some goons. Looked like they broke in and sabitoged the engine so it couldn't run." Trivette explained, "Sunshine Texas had to cancel all their cruises until all the ships had been checked."  
  
"I see where this is going." Walker repiled, nodding his head.  
  
"Yep," Trivette nodded also, "Reported that yesterday 12 of Sunshine's crew memebers were injured and 1 killed when there was a small explosion while they were out on a test run." Trivette paused before he said, "And all the while Starlight's number of costumers had gone up."   
  
Walker nodded. "So we should go under cover on cruise ships to get the inside scoop on what's going on."  
  
"I agree." Trivette said.   
  
"Okay," Walker said, "I want to get the scoop on what exactly is going on inside the ships cruise line. Set Gage and Sydney up to go on a cruise on one of Sunshine Texas's ships while me and you stay back so Gage and Sydney can contact us with any information. Something fishy is going on here."  
  
"Are you sure Gage and Sydney will accept the assignment?" Trivette asked.  
  
Walker nodded and said, "They will." As he turned to find Gage and Sydney he murmured to himself, "I'm sure of it."   
  
Walker found Gage and Sydney walking down the hall toward him.   
  
"Hey you two," Walker started, "I've got an asignment for you."   
  
After Walker explained what was going on Gage and Sydney reluctently accepted the assignment.  
  
****  
  
"I think this could be fun." Gage said to Sydney as they were on their way out the station door to go home for the day. "Sorta like a vacation."  
  
"Yeah, well, we are still going to hafta work too." Sydney reminded him, "Don't forget what were are there for."  
  
"Aw Sydney," Gage said mockingly, "All work and no play, huh?"  
  
"Ha ha ha." Sydney retorted sacasticly, "Very funny. Now don't forget, we meet here at 9:00 in the morning tomorrow to get our tickets from Trivette, then we go down there and board. Okay?"  
  
"Okay okay." Gage said.  
  
Right before they split up to go home Sydney turned and said, "Gage, don't forget to pack."  
  
"Oh yeah," Gage said sarcasticly, "Gee I would of forgotten."  
  
Sydney smirked and said jokingly, "See, now what would you do without me?"  
  
Gage quickly repiled, "Go on a vacation!"   
  
****  
  
The next morning they were all at the station and Gage and Sydney had their bags in the car.   
  
Trivette then handed them their tickets and said, "Uh, there was only one room left avalible on such short notice." Gage and Sydney rolled their eyes and then Trivette asked mockingly, "Wanna take a guess?"  
  
"I'm guessing it's the boiler's room." Gage said laughing.  
  
Sydney rolled her eyes and said, "No, I bet it's a room the size of a paper clip."  
  
Trivette laughed.  
  
"Well what's so funny?" Gage asked. By the look on Sydney's face you could tell she seconded the question.  
  
"It's just that, you're both wrong!" Trivette answered.   
  
"So," Sydney asked, "What is so funny about that and what room are we in?"  
  
"You're in the honeymoon suite." Trivette smirked.  
  
"Aw gosh!" Gage said laughing, "That is not funny!"  
  
At the same time Sydney rolled her eyes and laughed as she said, "You're sleeping on the floor."  
  
"No problem with that." Gage answered.  
  
"Alright," Sydney said after a moment's small talk, "Let's get out of here."  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Walker, Texas Ranger: The Answers are at Sea   
  
*Note: Okay, okay, I know don't how to spell!!! But just bear with me! :)  
  
"Wow!" Gage said as he marveled at the large honeymoon suite. "This is certainly not the boiler room!"  
  
Sydney too looked around the room and she repiled, "You can say that again."  
  
"I don't think I have to. This room speaks for itself." Gage answered.   
  
"Yeah." Sydney plopped her suitcase on one side of the bed, as did Gage.   
  
"We better put our stuff away." Gage warned.  
  
"Yeah," Sydney agreed, "We gotta take a look around here. See if anything fishy is going on."  
  
"Really?" Gage asked with a grin on his face, "I just wanted to hurry and unpack so I could get down to the main deck. I hear they've live band down there."  
  
Sydney rolled her eyes and said, "Gage! We've got work to do!"  
  
"Syd!" Gage said, mocking her voice, "We've got all weekend!" Gage pulled a pair of kakhi pants and a blue hawaiian T-shirt out of his bag and then carefully-but quickly-placed the rest of this stuff in the dresser. "Now I am going to change into some nice vacation clothes, and then I'm going down to see the band."  
  
Gage was out of the bathroom and changed into his vacation clothes within mintutes but before he left the room he turned to the still unpacking Sydney and said, "Oh and Syd, I hear they'll have dancing, but I suppose you wouldn't be interested."  
  
Sydney closed the dresser and said, "What did you say?"   
  
Gage smirked at himself (sydney could not see the smirk) and said, "Oh, nothing."  
  
"No," Sydney said seriously, "What did you mean?"  
  
"Oh," Gage answered, "I only meant that you probably can't dance very well."  
  
"What would make you think that?" Sydney asked, crossing her arms and walking closer to him.   
  
"Nothing," Gage answered, "I just didn't think you knew how to dance."  
  
"Oh really?" Sydney said, "Well why don't I get my 'vacation clothes,'" Sydney threw a little sarcasm in the words she quoted from Gage, "and we shall see who does and doesn't know how to dance." She eyed him.  
  
Gage contained his grin and then said, "But what about getting to work. I'm actually starting to think that you're right, maybe we should get to work."  
  
"Oh no!" Sydney said, "You are not backing out now! You underminded my dancing ability."   
  
"But Sydney," Gage said, trying to sound serious, "Aren't we suppose to work? I mean, you said yourself, this is not really suppose to be a vacation."  
  
"Heck with what I said! That doesn't matter because you think I can't dance! So I am going to prove to you I can." Sydney pointed at him and said with determination as she said, "So now we are going to go down there, and you're going to dance with me and you're going to like it!"  
  
"Alright." Gage said with hidden satisfaction. "If you really want too..."  
  
"Oh I want to!" Sydney answered. It was after Gage left that when she realized what she had ended up saying in the heat of the moment.  
  
Gage closed the door behide him and when he was walking down the hall he murmered to himself, "I knew that would work!"  
  
****   
  
Oh yes, reader, you read that last line right. Gage had this planned out. He had some extra thinking time on the drive down and he had planned to have sweep Sydney off her feet by the weekend's end.   
  
Anyway, Gage went down and listened to some music. After about 5 mintutes Gage was beginning to wonder if Sydney had changed her mind, or if she had spent the extra time fixing herself to look nice.  
  
Well, when Syd came down, it was pretty clear what she had been up too.   
  
She was wearing a beautiful 'vacation dress'. She also had her hair down and it was pinned up on the right side with a flower. Gage forgot to breathe for a few seconds.  
  
Sydney looked around at the crowd and spotted Gage. She made her way toward him.   
  
"Alright Gage," She said, after taking a breath, "Now let's see who can dance."   



	3. Chapter 3

Walker, Texas Ranger: The Answers are at Sea   
  
Gage had never had a better time in his life. Same with Sydney. They danced and danced until they thought that their feet were going to fall off.   
  
"Okay okay..." Gage said when they finally sat down, "So you're good at dancing..."  
  
"Thank you!" Sydney with a 'I-told-you-so' kind of voice.  
  
"Attiention ladies and gentlemen, to end tonight's party we have a dance contest. The judge will come around and if you're asked to take a seat please to so. The winners get their pictures taken and put in the hall of fame here on our ship. Are you ready?" A voice of a man boomed over a microphone.  
  
Gage stood up and held out his hand to Sydney, "What'd you say Syd? Might as well give it a shot."  
  
Sydney smirked, took his hand and hopped off the chair, "Let's win this thing."  
  
And win it they did. As the couples left one by one, their confindance grew.  
  
When they went on stage the man with the camra said, "You two make a great couple."  
  
"Oh," Gage said, "We're no a couple."  
  
"What'd you mean? Of course you are." The camra man said, fixing his carama's focus, "You two are in the honeymoon suite."  
  
Before they could explain the man said, "Okay," he held the camra up to his face and said, "Why don't you kiss for the camra, huh?"  
  
"I don't-" Sydney and Gage both started to say.  
  
"Come on!" the man said playfully.  
  
"No-" Sydney started to say but then Gage interuppted.  
  
"Syd, you remember when you said that when you kiss me for real, I'd know?" Gage asked, "Well, I never got the chance to say, that if I ever kissed back you'd know."  
  
Then Gage kissed Sydney the most passionate kiss in history.   
  
And they had the picture to prove it.   
  
****  
  
As they walked back to their room at the end of the night they talked.  
  
Gage finally got the nerve to say, "About that, downstairs..." Sydney knew what he was refering too.   
  
"Yeah," Sydney said.  
  
"Let's just-" Gage started, not knowing what to say next.  
  
"Yeah," Sydney said.  
  
"Good." Gage resolved, "I'm glad we talked about it."  
  
"Yeah," Sydney said again. She felt like a dope saying the same thing over again but, at that moment she couldn't really speak.  
  
When they got into the room neither of them spoke. After they took turns in the bathroom to change, shower and brush their teeth Gage got an extra blanket from the closet.   
  
He decided to sleep on the couch that was directly across from the end of the bed.   
  
They both were tucking themselves in and before they turned out the light Gage said, "Okay, so tomorrow we start poking around this place. See what's going on."  
  
Sydney nodded.   
  
"Okay." Gage said as he too nodded.   
  
Things were definatly awkward.  
  
To make things even more awkward, they both went to turn off the light switch and their hands met.   
  
They clicked off the light and Gage went to the couch; Sydney to the bed.  
  
****  
  
The next morning, Saterday morning that is, Sydney was up first. When she woke up she saw Gage still sleeping on the couch.   
  
'He looks even cuter when he's asleep.' Sydney thought to herself.   
  
When Sydney got out of bed Gage got up as well. "Good morning." Gage said.  
  
"You too." Sydney said.   
  
Gage rubbed the sleep from his eyes and then looked at his watch.  
  
After they both got dressed they went downstairs and ate some breakfast.  
  
"Okay," Sydney turned to Gage and said as they walked amoung the other folks on the upper deck, "Let's snoop around alittle."  
  
"Okay." Gage answered. "Where do we start?"  
  
"I dom't know." Sydney answered, puzzled.   
  
Then Gage cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" He answered it. "Oh hey Walker...yeah...uh-huh...okay..."   
  
Then Sydney heard Gage say, "So uh, what exactly are we suppose to be looking for? Oh okay....uh-huh....alright. Take care now...bye." Gage put away his phone.  
  
"What did he say?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Nothing." Gage answered.  
  
"What?" Sydney asked, confused.  
  
"He said that we are basicly here to wait around until something happens, or if we see something funny going on. We aren't actually looking for anything." Gage explained.  
  
"Oh," Sydney said, a little surpirsed, "So, we just hang around?"  
  
"Apparently." Gage answered.  
  
"Well," Sydney said after a moment, "Let's go site seeing!" They laughed.  
  
In a way they were both happy that they didn't have to actaully look around for anything, just to keep an eye out.   
  
'And who knows,' thought Gage, 'By the end of this weekend...who knows?' 


	4. Chapter 4

Walker. Texas Ranger: The Answers are at Sea  
  
Gage and Sydney were outside their room on the deck. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and the tempature was just right.   
  
They had just been seeing the boat all day, just relaxing and checking things out.   
  
"Wow," Sydney said looking over the ocean, "It's a great day."  
  
"Sure is." Gage agreed.  
  
After a moment of silence Sydney said, "Gage, do you ever wonder-nah, never mind."  
  
"What?" Gage asked, "Come on, what were you gonna say?"  
  
"Well," Sydney turned to Gage and Gage to her and said, "Why don't we date anyone?"  
  
By the look on his face Gage was surpirsed, "I-I don't know. I guess we just haven't found that one person yet."  
  
"Yeah," Sydney agreed at first, "Do you believe that there is one person out there for everyone?"  
  
Gage figured that Sydney had been seeing to many couples playing kissy face on the decks earlier today and now she's doing that girl thing. Gage played along, "Yes, I do. But I believe it's up to us not to let them go."  
  
Sydney nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
"Excuse me ladies nad Gentlemen, dinner will be servered in the main hall in five ymintutes." A voice boomed over the boat's speakers.  
  
"We should get down there," Gage said quietly.   
  
"Yeah," Sydney said even quieter as she looked over the ocean, "Yeah, let's go."  
  
Gage smirked. Sydney had been action funny all day. Just, the way she spoke. I was funny. Like she was contantly deep in thought.   
  
They went down to the main hall to see the crowded room.   
  
Dinner passed as normal. IT never ceased to amaze Gage-and Sydney as well, although neither would admit it-that they could talk about so much but always seem to sidetrack themseleves from talking about love.  
  
There was one think that set off Gage's Ranger warning flag. There was a man sitting across the room who looked fishy. He even looked like he was point to him and Sydney. Gage wasn't sure if anyone knew that they were, in fact, Texas Rangers. Gage decided it was nothing.  
  
After dinner though, as Gage and Sydney were walking through the B deck to get to their room, Sydney said exactly what Gage was thinking, "Does the crew seem a little edgy to you?"  
  
"Yes actually." Gage answered, "You think something's going on?"  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it." Sydney answered, They then followed the crew into the top deck steering room, "Excuse me," Sydney asked the captin, "We're Texas Rangers, could you tell us please what's going on?"  
  
Gage and Sydney both knew that they captin had been informed that Texas Rangers would be there on the ship as passengers.  
  
"Well," The captin hesitated and said, "It's nothing to worry about." You could tell that he was lying.  
  
"Come on now." Gage egged him on, "What's going on."  
  
"We're not entirely sure actually." The captin began to explain, "All we know for sure is that our engine is having difficulties."   
  
"Difficulties?" Gage asked, "What kind of difficulties?"  
  
"Well," The captin said, "You see-"  
  
The words were interuppted by a slight rubble below their feet.  
  
The rumble grew to a steady rock and it toss a few light cargo in the back to go back and forth. Same with the people. But luckly, Gage was there to catch Sydney before she fell.  
  
Gage still had her arm as she asked, "What was that?"  
  
"I don't know." Gage answered, "But I didn't like it. Something bad is happening here."  
  
After a pause Gage said, "Come on, we gotta do something to help."  
  
Sydney nodded, she was a litte startled, but quickly pulled herself together.  
  
****  
  
Shortly after this they found out that it appear as though someone had sabitoged to the main engine. Indeed, someone had. And that same someone was watching Sydney and Gage the whole time they were with the crew.   
  
This man had been paid to go through with the plan and keep passengers from wanting to use this cruiseline. His friends in high places were getting very worked up about the situation since they were after all, losing money they didn't have. So he had to do his job, at whatever costs.  
  
****  
  
"So what do we do?" Sydney threw out a question.   
  
"Well," The captin answered, "We can use the back-up for now but, it may not last us long so we better get to shore before the back-up fails us too."  
  
Gage and Sydney nodded.   
  
"It's late, why don't you two just go one to bed." The captin says, "I assure you, if we need anything you'll know."  
  
Sydney and Gage nodded once more.   
  
They did as they were suggested and they started up to their room. After falling asleep Sydney heard something. She looked over to the couch where Gage slept. He wasn't there.   
  
Sydney felt a little gulity sleeping on the huge bed bet, she got over it.   
  
Sydney joined Gage on the deck. At first he was a little startled to see her.  
  
"Sorry," He said, "I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"It' okay." Sydney answered, "Watcha doing?"  
  
"Ah," Gage said, "I just couldn't sleep. I've been thinking too much."  
  
"Yeah," Sydney agreed, "I know what that's like. So what have you been thinking about?"  
  
"A lot of things." Gage answered simple. Sydney looked at him questioningly.   
  
Before Gage got to explain there was a knock at their door. 


	5. Chapter 5

Walker, Texas Ranger: The Answers are at Sea  
  
"Who could that be?" Gage asked, "I mean, it's so late. I'll get it."  
  
Gage went over to the door and opened it. It was the first mate.   
  
"Hey, are you the Texas Ranger?" The young man asked.  
  
"We are." Sydney said as she came up next to Gage by the door. "What's up?"  
  
"Uh, well," he first mate said nervously, "There's been a death on board."  
  
"A what?" Gage asked, disbelievingly.  
  
"We believe that someone killed the captin sir." The first mate explained, "Someone poisoned his dinner sir. He was found dead in his room about an hour ago."  
  
"Oh dear." Sydney said, "Well, can't you just take over?"  
  
"I have been." He said, "And I think that we can make it back to shore but, we've got a problem."  
  
"What kind of problem?" Gage asked.  
  
"Some messed with the navigational equipment. I don't believe that we are off course yet, and I also think I know where to go. I just thought that you should know what's going on." The first mate went on to say, "And one more thing, if anything happens, you have to help ensure the safety of our passengers."  
  
Gage and Sydney nodded before the man left.  
  
"I think we should stay awake." Gage said.  
  
"Ya think?" Sydney answered sarcasticly.  
  
****  
  
Gage and Sydney decided to hang out in the main steering area with the first mate. For an hour or two they just sat there talking and making sure nothing went wrong.   
  
Then, at around 12:30am, the crew started acting frantic.   
  
When Gage asked what was going on, the first mate said as he was walking, "We've got an un-dentified vessal coming straight for us. We could be off course. We are trying to send them a message but it's not going through. Something's wrong with the radio. We are going to send up a flare, and hope that the ship sees us."  
  
"Are you saying that we could run into this thing?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Ma'am," The first mate started, "That's exactly what I'm saying."  
  
Gage and Sydney looked at each other with hidden worried glances.   
  
****  
  
They sent up to flare but from what they could tell the ship was still going head-on.   
  
The first mate instructed them to go off course, to try and get out of the way, before it was to late.  
  
Sydney and Gage were out on the deck. They could see the lights of the other ship. Sydney shivered in the chilly night air as she said, "Why isn't this boat turning?"  
  
Gage put on arm around her cold shoulders and said, "We will, it's just that it's a big boat."  
  
Sydney nodded.   
  
They just stood there as the boat turned ever so slowly. The lights across the way still seemed to be coming closer, gaining speed.   
  
The boat turned so much and it almost seemed as though they were going to make it out.   
  
Almost.  
  
There was a earthquake-like thing that took place. The ship rumbled as the back of it rubbed up against the other ship's hull.   
  
Sydney and Gage held on for dear life as the crew went down to investagate the damage.   
  
It was bad.  
  
Water was coming in through the back left portal below decks, and slowly rising.  
  
"You have to evacuate." Gage spoke with the first mate, "We have to get these people of this death trap. I'll call on my cell phone for another ship to come but for now, we have to get these people all together and in lifeboats or something. Don't you guys have some kind of plan for this?"  
  
"Yes we do," The first mate said, "I would set off the alarm. But we don't want a panic. I think that we should just get the people who are in rooms F5-H10 up here, they are the only ones in any danger."  
  
"Yeah," Gage said, "But we're all going to be in danger if we don't hurry."  
  
Gage made his phone call and then they went down to the F deck to alert the people to report up.  
  
Door by door they instructed the people to calmly go up to he main deck.   
  
When they got to room H10, there was already a thin layer of water on the floor.   
  
Gage and Sydney looked at each other and they knew that they were in trouble.  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Walker, Texas Ranger: The Answers are at Sea  
  
Gage and Sydney got those people out and by that time the alarm for the whole ship to evacuate to the main deck had been set off.   
  
Thankfully, the TeddyBear ship had been able to go down to where the Sunshine Texas was beginning to go down.  
  
They helped person after person after person, child after child onto the TeddyBear.   
  
When the crew and almost everybody else was onto the other ship a woman ran up to Gage and said, "Marie! I can't find my Marie!" The woman rambled on for a few more mintutes.  
  
Then Gage said, "Ma'am slow down. Where did she go?"  
  
"To our room, our room!" The woman yelled. Sydney was listening and watching Gage talk to the woman, "She wanted to get her doll and she ran to her room! Please!"  
  
"Okay, miss," Gage said, "What room were you in?"  
  
"Room G7! G7!" The woman repeated.  
  
"Okay," Gage said, "Get on the boat and I'll get Marie. I won't come back without her."  
  
The woman nodded, but she was very worried. Gage was about to go down to the G deck when Sydney stopped him and said, "Gage you must be crazy! The G deck has to be half-filled with water by now!"  
  
"I know," Gage answered, "That's why I have to go. If I'm not back in 10 mintutes-"  
  
"-Don't say that." Sydney interuppted.  
  
"I have to, you know what to do." Gage finshed.  
  
He ran back down. Sydney watched him go. At first she looked around the ship. Everyone else was on the TeddyBear by now. Sydney waited and waited. She looked at her watch. It had been 11 mintutes.   
  
Sydney knew that Gage would of been back by now. So Sydney deicded to go and look. There was no way she was going to leave without him. Not just because they were partners either.  
  
She pass the E and F decks. When she got to the G deck the water was rushing right below her knees. It was coming in fast too.   
  
She couldn't believe that this was happening. She almost laughed out loud when she realized that they last day or so had been like a cross between Speed 2 and Titanic.   
  
She hated Speed 2. And Titanic was just tragic. That's what made here worry.  
  
She looked forward down the hall of rooms. Abiut halfway down there was a barrier blocking the way. It was some wooden debris. Not a good thing. She hoped that that's wasn't what was keeping Gage.   
  
But it was.   
  
Sydney passed rooms G5 and G6. As she looked ahead she realized that the debris was blocking the door to room G7. She looked around for any sign of Gage.  
  
"Gage!" She yelled, "Gage!"  
  
Then Sydney heard a voice calling from the room, "In here Syd, we're in here! We're okay but the water's coming in fast and we can't get out!"  
  
"No wonder. The door is blocked!" Sydney yelled back.  
  
She tired to get the stuff out of the way, but it was no use. She pushed and pushed the debris and she actually got it so the door could open alittle.  
  
"Gage!" She yelled, "It's starting to open!"  
  
"Here!" Gage yelled, helping a wet and frightened little girl through the door, "Take Marie and go, you can't stay, the water is coming in way to fast."  
  
Sydney took the little girl and said, "I'm not leaving, no way."  
  
"You have to Syd! Go, just go." Gage said. Gage decided to tell a white lie to get her to go, "I can still find a way to get out on my own. But you need to go."  
  
Sydney thought for a moment. The water was coming in really fast and she knew that Gage would never be able to get out on his own. She didn't think that she'd be able to get the girl up, get Gage out, and get back up fast enough either. The water was just to fast.  
  
She had had enough thinking.   
  
She yelled, "Gage, this isn't goodbye, I'm coming back and I'm going to get you out."  
  
"Syd," Gage yelled, "Get serious, you have to go and you can't come back. We are partners, we both knew it had to end sometime. Now go."  
  
Sydney looked around, desperate for a solution. She still held Marie from the water. She looked at the stairs and said, "Gage, I'll be right back."  
  
She didn't wait for a response. She ran as fast as she could up to the main deck. There the mother waited on the TeddyBear and took her daughter with open arms. She had been crying but Sydney had no time, she then ran back down to the G deck.   
  
She heard the crew say that it was too late but she wouldn't listen. She didn't even care if the boat did leave without her. All that she cared about was getting to Gage before it was to late.  
  
While she was running, a ax that hung on the wall in one of those glass cases did not escape her attiention. She smashed the glass with her fist and grabbed the ax.  
  
The water was now just above her waste.   
  
She could see that Gage was pushing on the door, but it was doing no good.   
  
"I'm back Gage! I'm going to get you out!" Sydney yelled.  
  
"Syd?!" Gage said, surpirsed, "Why did you come back?! Nevermind, it doesn't matter, you just have to go now, before it's too late."  
  
"Never." Sydney answered, "I came back because I am not just going to let you die down here when I haven't even told you I love you yet!"  
  
"What?" Gage asked, surpirsed again.  
  
"You heard me!" Sydney answered, startled at what she had finally admited, "Besides, now is not the time or the place to discuss this."  
  
Sydney hacked away with the ax. It took only about three mintutes to get the door open.   
  
When she did Gage came out and Sydney dropped the ax.   
  
Even though the water was rising and was above their wastes she still manged to throw her arms around his neck.   
  
Gage returned her embrace and then Sydney kissed him and said, "Don't you ever scare me like that again."   
  
Gage shook his head and said, "I promise."  
  
Then they deicded, without words, that they had to start going.  
  
They held hands and silently hoped that the ship hadn't left.  
  
It hadn't.  
  
As they drove away from the Sunshine Texas they saw the lights go off on the ship as it went down. It was a beautiful sight.   
  
Gage and Sydney held to each other and Gage looked at her and said, "So is this the time and place to discuss it?"  
  
Sydney smirked as she said, "Dicuss what?"  
  
"Don't 'what?' me!" Gage said jokeingly, "Am I now to believe that you tell people you love them in life and death situation?"  
  
Sydney laughed and said, "Would you buy it?"  
  
"Yeah right." Gage said sarcasticly, "I'll buy that just like I bought it when you said you kissed me just cause you were excited."  
  
Sydney let out a sigh of disbelief.  
  
"You know Syd," Gage started as he looked at her, "I love you too."  
  
Sydney put her arms around his neck and said, "I know."  
  



End file.
